


All Mine

by Chenasaur24601



Series: DAB7 UNIVERSE [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Can't write that, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominant yugyeom, Fighting, Jackson's a hoe as usual, M/M, Making Out, No actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenasaur24601/pseuds/Chenasaur24601
Summary: “That was better! Bambam, got to make those moves sharper ok?” Yugyeom says while smiling sweetly, Bambam returns the smile, but once he turns around, Bambam glares at him.





	All Mine

“Ok, that was good,” Yugyeom says as he turns off the music. They were practicing for the new choreography for ‘If you do.’ They were going to perform soon and they needed the dance perfected. Yugyeom, being the dancing wizard he was, put it on himself to perfect it. “Jinyoung?” He asks while turning himself around, “Can you move a tiny bit faster? You’re a tiny bit behind.” Jinyoung nods then starts going over the moves by himself before the music starts again. “And Bambam?” Yugyeom turns to look at the brown-haired boy “Please make the moves a tiny bit sharper ok?” Bambam gives a small nod before Yugyeom starts the music again, hoping to get everything right. Once they go over it again, Yugyeom stops the music, turning around to look at everyone. “That was better! Bambam, got to make those moves sharper ok?” He says while smiling sweetly, Bambam returns the smile, but once Yugyeom turns around, Bambam glares at him for a second. Once they run through the third time, Yugyeom sighs and turns to Bambam. “Bambam, I need you to-“ “To what?! What the hell do you want from me?!” Bambam explodes in the Yugyeoms face, taking him by surprise. “I-I’m sorry I just don’t think you’re taking this all too seriously.” Yugyeom stutters, not sure what caused Bambam to yell at him. “Not taking this seriously?!” He yells, stroking his fingers through his hair. “I am putting all my effort into this! You are just working all of us to the bone, I’m sorry that you don’t give a fuck about anyone else, and I’m sorry not everyone can be you Mr.Perfect!” Yugyeoms confusion turns into anger quickly, Bambam was being unbelievable. “What the hell is wrong with you?!” Yugyeom asks, clearly pissed off by the sudden change in attitude, “Listen you Asshole, I’m just doing what JYP asked me to do alright? So you need to calm down.” Bambam looks like he was going to explode with anger, Yugyeom had been working them way to hard lately, and he has had enough of it. “You think you’re better than everyone else because you’re pampered by everyone and you’re the youngest and everyone loves you. Welcome to reality buddy. Not everyone loves you, so how about you get off your high horse and actually fucking listen for once or are you not capable of that?” Yugyeom actually growls at that comment, he starts to walk towards Bambam. Yugyeom may be younger but he was defiantly bigger and stronger. He walks until Bambam is pressed up against the wall, and he’s inches away from his face. “Listen Bitch. I would choose your next words very carefully.” Yugyeom was scary when he was pissed off, Bambam did not stand a chance against him. Yugyeom looked ready to rip Bambams head off, he hated having his success blamed on his looks and age. Bambam and Yugyeom never fought. There was maybe one occasion before this and it only lasted about one day. So the other members were in shock at the sudden outburst of Bambam. The other members recovered and quickly take Yugyeom away from Bambam. “Whoa calm down buddy.” Says Jackson as he takes Yugyeom outside of the dancing studio. Yugyeom keeps his eyes fixed on Bambam the entire time he’s walking out, glaring daggers through him. Jackson decides to take care of him because he had gotten into a fight with Yugyeom once, and he knew how to deal with him. Yugyeom was very scary when angry and he did not forgive easily. Bambam was still in shock when the other members got to him. “Let’s go home shall we?” Says Jaebum as he leads Bambam to the car waiting outside.

The drive home was silent, they put Yugyeom in the passenger seat and Bambam in the back so they could not start bickering again. The only noise in the car was the small talking between Jackson and Jinyoung, talking about lord knows what. When they get to the dorms, Bambam automatically goes into his dorm, slamming his door shut behind him. Any signs of being in shock now gone. Mark looks at Yugyeom in concern, wondering what he was thinking. Youngjae sees his worried face and quickly reassures him. “Come on Mark. They will get over it soon.” Mark sighs. “I hope so. Those two have always been close and I hate seeing them fight.” 

Yugyeom barley eats any of the food that was prepared for him, mind wandering to other places. He was having mixed feelings about his best friend Bambam. He loves his friend to the ends of the earth, but he was also pissed at his friend because of his sudden change in attitude. What was wrong with him? Jaebum sits next to him, putting a hand in his shoulder, startling Yugyeom. "What the hell?" He exclaims, nearly smacking Jaebum in the face. Jaebum laughs for a second. “You know you two share a dorm right?” Yugyeom sighs. “How could I forget?” “How about you go talk to him?” Yugyeom gives Jaebum a look, “Are you fucking crazy? He will just start yelling at me again.” Jaebum shrugs, “Maybe. But you got to try.” Jaebum gets up, then turns around to smile at him. “Good luck,” he says before walking away. Yugyeom sighs, he knows Jaebum was right, he should talk to his friend. He gets off the couch, walking to his dorm.

“What the fuck?!” Exclaims Bambam, he had been laying on his bed with his phone when Yugyeom came and yanked a blanket from underneath him. “It’s my blanket you hog.” He says as he lays down on his bed. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Asks Bambam. Yugyeom scoffs in disbelief, “What’s wrong with me? You’re the one who blew up at me for doing my job.” Bambam turns off his phone, sitting up so he can get a better view of the younger. “Well stop being so rough on everyone! You’re stressing us all out.” Yugyeom had been so stressed with choreography and staging with the recent album release that he just snapped. “You’re stressed?! Do you know how long I have been working on this performance?! I’m sorry I’m just trying to help. I have been working my ass off trying to get this performance ready. I just-“ Yugyeoms voice cracks, he’s not one to show emotions often, but he had been overworked and stressed and it was all crashing down on him. Bambam gasps and rushes over to him. “Oh god Yugyeom I’m-“ Yugyeom hugs Bambams neck once he is seated on the bed, surprising Bambam. He starts sobbing while pressing his forehead to Bambams chest. “I-I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Sobs Yugyeom, “ You are my best friend and I shouldn’t have been so hard. I have just been so stressed. I’m really sorry.” Bambam shushes him gently, “No, it was my fault for snapping at you. It’s ok.” He looks up at Bambam, “R-really?” Tears glistened down Yugyeoms face, and Bambam wipes them away with his thumb, cupping his face with his hands. Bambam smiles, “Of course, come here.” Yugyeom shifts so he is now straddling Bambams waist, a position that makes Bambam a little nervous. “I..” Yugyeom starts but then looks down at his lap as if he is ashamed of something. “What is it Gyeommie?” He questions, Yugyeom shivers at the pet name, he had never used that one. “There’s something I want to tell you, but I’m not sure how or if I can tell you.” Bambam looks up at Yugyeom and smiles, “You know you can tell me anything.” Yugyeom has a small battle in his mind on how to do this if he should tell him or not. “What I want to say is... I kind of, really...” Yugyeom shakes his head in defeat, he can’t find words to tell him. Bambam lifts Yugyeoms head with his long fingers so they are only breaths away from each other, both looking each other in the eyes. “It’s alright Gyeommie, you can tell me.” He says in the sweetest voice. That’s when Yugyeom decides to close the gap between them. He presses his lips firmly against Bambams, getting a startled gasp out of him. When he pulls away, he automatically looks away from Bambam, not wanting to meet his eyes. “I love you.” He says as he avoids the older gaze. Bambam stays quiet for a minute, thinking about what just happened between him and his best friend. Yugyeom starts to worry, wondering if he made the wrong decision, maybe Bambam does not love him back, he did not kiss back, and he’s been silent way too long. At that moment, Yugyeoms doubts disappear when Bambam grabs Yugyeoms neck and pulls him in for another kiss. This time they are both kissing back. When they break, they can hardly breath. “I love you too.” Says Bambam weakly, “Always have. And always will.” Yugyeom smiles, then dives back in. This time pushing Bambam backward so he is laying flat on his bed. The sweet innocent kiss turns more passionate when they both start fighting for dominance. Yugyeom easily wins after a few short tries, and Bambam really doesn’t mind. They stay like that for a long time, just kissing and exploring each others mouths. They were too distracted on each other they did not hear the footsteps coming towards there dorm. “Hey guys did you...” says Jaebum as he opens the door, only to find his two youngest members making out on Yugyeoms bed. Bambam freezes like a deer in the headlights, meanwhile Yugyeom keeps sliding down Bambams neck like nothing had happened. “Good evening Hyung.” Says Yugyeom in between nips and kisses on Bambams neck. Jaebum just stands there for a second, shocked at the whole situation. He stands there before saying, “Glad you two, uh, made up.” He says slowly, a little embarrassed about walking in on this. “Just don’t give him any hickeys, we have a performance coming up.” Then he walks out of the room. They hear several voices a few seconds later, they catch some of the things they are saying like, “They what?!?”, “At least they made up.” And Jackson’s clear voice, “I fucking knew it! Pay up Mark!” Yugyeom and Bambam laugh for a second. They had just got caught and it was there first time together. After they are done, Yugyeom goes back on Bambams neck, sucking lower and lower until he meets Bambams defined collarbones. The loose gray shirt he’s wearing makes easy access for him. Bambam groans slightly when Yugyeom bites down on his collarbones. “Yugyeom,” he groans, “Don’t leave marks.” Yugyeom looks up at him with big eyes, then lifts his mouth up from what he was doing. “I’m sorry Bamie. We can stop if you want.” Bambams eyes widen, “No! No. I-“ he blushes deeply, “I want this. I have wanted this for quite a while now.” His blush deepens at the sudden confession, Yugyeom just smiles and pecks him on the lips. “Alright, lets just take this one slow alright?” Bambam nods, not wanting it any other way. “Let’s get rid of this shall we?” Says Yugyeom as he lifts Bambams shirt over his head. Yugyeom hums, happy to get the piece of clothing out of way. “Well that’s not very fair is it?” Says Bambam, looking at the still fully clothed Yugyeom. Yugyeom smiles down at the older, “I will decide when I want this off.” He says while flicking his shirt. Bambam scoffs, “I didn’t know you were this controlling.” Yugyeom sighs, “You have known me for how many years?” He leans down to whisper in Bambams ear, “I have always been this controlling.” Bambam shivers at Yugyeoms low tone, quite different from his usual more high pitched voice. Yugyeom starts moving down Bambams toned stomach, leaving trails of bites and kisses. Bambam gives a low moan when the younger traces his tongue down the olders defined lines to his pelvis. “Y-Yugyeom please.” Bambam sounds more whiny then he intended to, but when he’s in this position he really doesn’t care. Yugyeom lifts off Bambam, only to trace his slender fingers down his stomach to the button of Bambams sinfully tight jeans. He undoes the button, trying to get those tight pants off of the olders long slender legs. When he finally gets them off, he tosses them to the floor. Bambam probably would have gotten mad in any other situation, having his designer pants tossed to the floor. But all he can think about right now, is the man above him. Yugyeom has a very nice body. It’s well built from dancing and working out, his broad shoulders contrasting from his tiny waist. Yugyeom goes back to straddling the older, his denim jeans feeling uncomfortable against Bambams bare body. He grinds down against Bambam, delighted at the moan he gets out of him. “Gyeommie. It hurts.” Whines Bambam, trying to push Yugyeom off of him. Yugyeom takes compassion on him, unable to resist the cute pitiful face Bambam is making. Yugyeom gets off of him stripping down to his underwear. When he’s done he pulls the covers out from underneath Bambam, pulling it over the older. He then slips under the covers with him, pulling the older closer to his body. Bambam looks up at him, “You’re not gonna get me off?” Yugyeom shakes his head, “Sorry Bamie. Maybe in the morning. I’m so exhausted I doubt I could, let’s just snuggle.” Bambam looks at the younger in confusion, “ You got me all turned on and then decided ‘Nah I don’t want too.’ And You just went from predator to big softie in two seconds.” Yugyeom hums in agreement, knowing his moods can change very fast. Bambam reluctantly snuggles into Yugyeoms chest before mumbling, “What were we fighting about?” Yugyeom shushes the older boy, “Lets leave the past in the past shall we?” Bambam nods, giving Yugyeom one last peck on the lips before drifting off to sleep. 

Yugyeom wakes up to Bambam gone, making him pout. He wanted to kiss the lovely boy awake, but it seemed like he had other plans. The sun was filtering through the windows, making him squint when trying to get out of bed. Yugyeom goes over to his closet and throws on an oversized white T-Shirt. He tries his best to fix his morning hair before going out to the main living room. He doesn’t realize how hungry he is until he is in the kitchen, watching the other members eat. He is greeted with multiple stares and awkward glances, no one wanting to say anything. He sighs, “A ‘Good morning Yugyeom!’ Would be nice.” He says as he sets himself down at the table. Multiple mumbles of ‘Good Morning’ comes after he sits himself down. “Morning Sweetie.” Says Bambam as he kisses Yugyeoms forehead, setting down a plate of food before him. Jackson slams his spoon he was eating cereal with onto the table. “Why does he get a full-on meal for breakfast?!” He whines. Jinyoung looks up from the book he was reading to answer Jackson, “New relationship Jackson, get used to it.” He goes back to reading, looking like a dork with what Yugyeom calls his ‘Librarian Glasses’ on. Youngjae stops eating for a second, looking between the two now sitting by each other, “So you two are, together now?” He asks. Yugyeom nods, digging into what Bambam has prepared for him, and damn, it was good. Jackson stops eating for a second, looking up at Yugyeom. “So important question.” They all look up at Jackson, wondering what the wild boy could possibly ask. “Who topped?” “Jackson!” Exclaims Bambam. Mark starts laughing uncontrollably, falling out of his chair. Yugyeom goes a deep red and buries his face into Bambams neck. Jackson puts his hands up, “Hey I’m just asking! I mean, with how demanding Yugyeom is he probably topped.” Jaebum shakes his head in defeat, he has lost all hope in his group. Yugyeom just stays there, holding onto the olders warm neck, still too embarrassed to show his face. “Awh!” Says Youngjae from across the table, staring fondly at the youngest member. “Yugyeoms so cute!” Bambam flashes a glare at Youngjae, startling him. “Hey! He’s mine.” He says as he runs his fingers through Yugyeoms dark blonde hair. “All mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Go check out my other story about Jinyoung and Jaebum as parents, or the group chat fic called DAB7 where this story came from, thank you!


End file.
